Princessia in the Snow
by keroberus
Summary: Elize, finally becoming a grown up she can be proud of, finds out she's dying. She seeks redemption in locating the others who had been at Labari and find a cure for them all. In her trials she receives support from her friends, and one man in particular who is more connected to her past than she realized. Can they save her and teach her how to live a "long and happy life"?
1. A finite time

**A note:** Perhaps one of the most overlooked Tales of Xillia character who has an interesting (and sad) back-story is Elize Lutus. I couldn't help but wonder what she would be like when she grew up. Here's a story of what happens when Elize finds out she's dying from the after effects of booster research she endured at Labari Hollow; and how she receives support from a surprising source who is in fact more connected to her than any other character in Xillia. I own no rights to the characters of Xillia.

-K

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: A finite time<strong>

Elize watched as her undersecretary bowed politely after bring her the tea tray. Chamomile and honey, just the way she liked it. She waited patiently for Driselle, with only the sound of the ticking clock nearby to accompany her thoughts. Recalling the shocked expression on her friend Jude's face when she told him her suspicion that she was dying confirmed to Elize that it was the last thing he expected her to say when she visited him a week ago.

"Perhaps I should have said properly said 'hello" first," she sighed and shot a grimace at her stuffed doll Teepo, sitting quietly on a shelf by her books. Now in the quiet "off" position, Elize wanted to hear its voice again, even if it was only amplifying her other persona or ego in her mind. Teepo grinned at her as he always did, in his own encouraging way, even if he remained lifeless.

When Jude overcame the initial shock, he sat her down to examine her symptoms in his office at Helioborg Research Center. At first it seemed like a cold had gotten to her chest, but when she started coughing up blood she knew it was serious. Given her history with doctors and scientists, Jude was the only one she trusted to examine her. His father, Dr. Mathis in Leronde, had written a paper on a similar type of sickness from old spyrix technology and its overuse in the past. Though Elympios refined the technology and lessened the harmful effects, in its infancy, booster technology led by the insurgent tribes of Auj Oule was very harmful to humans. Many test subjects did not survive.

By the third generation booster, types that were not attached directly to the body and the type that was installed in Teepo, the side-effects were almost non-existent, depending on the ability of the user. Elize was the most capable of using this booster and she had exhibited no side effects until now but there was no research on long-term effects since the Labari Institute closed and the current whereabouts of the children who were its unwilling test subjects were unknown. All save one.

"Let me go with you," Jude had said, when she decided she would travel to Auj Oule to find could find the others and see if necessary bring them to Fennmont for treatment.

"No. You're still working on your thesis regarding the new _spyrite_ you've created. It's quite the topic of the age I've heard, and we can't wait for you to lecture on it when the science summit comes to Sharilton," said Elize firmly. "For now there isn't much we can do. But when I come back, possibly with others, I intend to rely on you."

Whether there was a complete cure was still uncertain. For days they consulted medical texts from Auj Oule, loaned from the public library in Fennmont on a whim when Jude last visited, that told of an herbal remedy for respiratory symptoms using frozen everbloom roots as a base ingredient. Since everbloom plants were abundant in the Mon Highlands, it seemed preordained that Elize would be traveling there. Now she only had to convince her Driselle, who was really like her older sister, to allow her go alone.

"Absolutely not," was Lady Driselle's immediate response. Her lower lip jutted out in a familiar pout and Elize almost saw her stamp a foot. Driselle, a noble through and through of the esteemed Sharil stock, was also her family. Having been officially adopted as a ward by the House of Sharil, Elize had written her name in the Sharilton registry as "Elize Lutus Sharil. Now that she was out of school and at the legal age of eighteen, she served as the secretary to the House of Sharil and participated in the day to day governing of the townspeople she had grown to love as if she grew up with them all her life.

"If you're sick, you're staying home and I'll employ agents from Sharilton to go."

"No," said Elize resolutely. "This is my past…my demons I have to face." She took another sip of tea and looked at her reflection in the glass window. Past the pane, she could see the flower garden in full bloom. The gloomy thought that she would like her ashes spread in the garden flitted up to the surface of her mind but she forcefully pushed it down again as she swallowed a bite of scone. "Besides, you'll have the first World Science Summit to plan for. It's going to be in Sharilton and it's going to be big. All of the important people of Spirius and Chancellor Marcia's parliament will be here, not to mention representatives of Auj Oule and the Six Ruling Houses. I'll be gone for only a month, maybe two, and I'll come back to help you with the rest. I've already written the outline of the plans here." Elize handed her sister a leather bound notebook that was almost filled to the brim with ideas and notations and meeting cards of people who would assist Lady Driselle.

"Oh very well. But at least take someone with you-Alvin, or maybe Leia. If I told your friends what was going on, every single one of them would leap forward to assist, no doubt."

"Don't tell them," insisted Elize. "Alvin is busy now that business is booming, and Leia is still on her book signing tour. Ludger…would probably go, but his wife just gave birth to little Elle. Don't tell any of them. Especially not Rowen. He's almost at the end of his last term as Prime Minister before he retires for good. I don't want him to focus on anything but what he was meant to do."

"Are you sure?" asked Driselle, doubtfully. Rowen was like a grandfather to them both, and if Driselle had not adopted Elize, Rowen had offered to take her into the House of Ilbert. Even still, he sent thoughtful presents and letters to them both, doting on them even when he was so busy, as if he really was their grandfather.

"I'm positive. If anything, Rowen's taught me that we each have a finite time here, and we must make the most of it. This is something I have to do." Driselle could see the resolve in Elize's hazel eyes.

Even after several attempts of persuading her to stay, Driselle gave up, realizing there was no ground to be gained. The only thing she could do, as a sister, was give Elize enough gald for travel and lodging, as well as a spare crest for the House of Sharil in case she had to borrow on credit. She then went shopping with her little sister to make sure she had the best of everything. There was always time for shopping, and shopping always calmed her nerves.


	2. The cold never bothered her anyway

**Chapter 2: The cold never bothered her anyway**

Elize marveled at how Sharilton wool really did keep the cold out, even in the Mon Highlands, as the wagon she was riding in jostled and bumped her about. She was traveling with merchants, en route to Kanbalar from Xian Du and the cool, crisp breeze seemed to permeate everything, except her clothes.

Kanbalar was still the capital of Rieze Maxia, though the king and his prime minister alternately spent time in Fennmont where they were refining a parliamentary system with the Six Ruling Houses. In school, Elize had studied politics, due to Driselle's influence, and the parliamentary system developed in Kanbalar made sense since a king had been unseated in Rashugal. She also took part in that threshold event in history, assisting Driselle as they re-established communication with the scions of each House, all but driven into hiding by the previous King Nachtigal.

Rowen worked tirelessly to fine tune this idea, though many of his staff also burned the midnight oil with him. She and Driselle had to write often to mind his health, take tea often to soothe the voice that was always talking, and to sit by the fire to keep away arthritis.

Due to frequent literary chats with Rowen and Chancellor Marcia over tea, Elise took literature as an elective course before graduating with full honors at Sharilton Academy. Driselle often said it was a shame she wasn't going into politics on a larger scale, but the day to day management of Sharilton was enough for Elize to tackle, if only to lessen the burden on Driselle and Rowen.

But Elize had also studied medicine, which was Jude's influence, of course. Since the days of mana lobe channeling was coming to an end and _spyrite_ use was spreading, Jude thought it especially important for healers like himself and Elize to be familiar with alternative methods of treatment, such has herb lore, medical technology and pharmaceuticals to pass on a well-rounded curriculum to the next generation of spirit wielders. Many alternate forms of medicine had come from the Ministry of Healing in Auj Oule, and were incorporated into Talim Medical School's curriculum.

Staring through the light snowfall that had begun, Elize remembered it was cold the day her parents were slaughtered by men in search of the fugitive, Jiao. She remembered little about that day since she spent most of it hiding in a barrel but she remembered the bright color of their blood against the pure white snow.

It was also cold the day she was sold by Ila of Kitarl for fifteen hundred gald to the Labari Institute as a test subject.

The floor of her cell in the Labari Hollow was also as cold as the grave. As one of the only successful test subjects, she had survived long enough to be liberated from that horrible place.

The breeze that was blowing now and the frost that assaulted the tip of her nose was nothing to her. Her _Bunnykins_ motif ear muffs, a relic of her school days, kept the clatter of the wheels and horses out and all she had left was the quiet, peaceful reverie of friends and places that kept her heart eternally warm.

When she reached the Kanbalar Inn, further investigation probed some tentative leads at best. But Nils, the only scientist at Labari Institute who actually cared about what happened to the test subjects, was dead and gone; and Wingul, who promised to take care of them was also dead.

She had studied the history of Auj Oule while at the Academy and the lineage of the Tribes in Auj Oule were carefully marked in Kanbalar texts. Her acquaintance Wingul was referenced as "Lin Long Dau," leader of the Long Dau tribe; though back then though she had only known him as a young man determined to be stronger and the only volunteer at Labari. With sleeping quarters close to one another they had exchanged an affinity for one another's company in that brief time together. She was the only one capable of sparring with him during the test runs. He had told her he had a first generation booster dangerously implanted in his head so he could be strong enough to beat the king if necessary, should King Gaius ever stray from his path. Wingul had great visions for the future of Auj Oule, though most of it was beyond her understanding as a ten year old. But he was fiercely loyal to his king as well. It was this internal struggle that killed him eventually, and Elize was there to witness the horrible after effects of a booster used beyond its limits.

Wingul kept a journal, and she often saw him writing in it. She wondered where it might be now. If Wingul served the King in the capital, then if not destroyed it should still be in Kanbalar. Though the odds were slim, Elize hoped the clues were there to find. With both Jiao and Wingul gone, there was no one left to ask.

Trying not to feel her frustration with key people of interest being unavailable for further comment, Elize took the cable car up to Castle Gaius and marched to the nearest soldier to ask for the Minister of Archives.

When she found the rotund little man dressed in court robes, seemingly more pleased with himself than any other person he stared down his nose at, getting information from him proved challenging. She recognized the giant bronze seal at his waistband as the symbol of Kitarl. It seemed her fate was forever intertwined with that family. The irony did not escape her.

Though she had declared herself of the House of Sharil and she was conducting medical research to save lives, none of this impressed him. He practically kicked her out of his office since it was closing time but Elize would not back down and took the heated discussion into the hallway. Fighting with Jude and the others had at least taught her courage.

"I am looking for the articles and effects of Wingul, who is now deceased. In particular a journal I know he kept. Do you know if the king kept anything left behind by the former Chimeriad?"

"I know that the king sealed their rooms in the castle and if they left anything, it should still be there," the man sniffed. "But the doors are locked and you need the castle steward to open it."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's off shift, now, it's nearly sunset. You also need permission first."

"Ugh," Elize groaned both inwardly and outwardly. "How would I go about getting permission?"

"From the king, of course. You would need to petition. He's just returned from Fennmont and he's listening to grievances in the Audience Hall. The line is really long though since he's been gone for a while, and it's nearly time to close the gates. You might have to come back tomorrow."

Elize paused and put her thumb and forefinger at the bridge of her nose to collect herself and take a deep breath.

"In the name of all that is good," said Elize between her teeth in a smile that resembled Teepo's, trying not to get angry, "those people were kidnapped and _sold into slavery_ by _your_ kinsmen." The words left a bitter taste in her throat. "The least you could do is skip the formalities and get someone open a door so that I might find their whereabouts."

"It is outside of my hands. You must speak with the King and he is taking the petitions of _Auj Oule_ citizens first." His arrogant attitude was setting her temper off. Without Teepo as her sounding board, Elize had to channel calm, happy thoughts to avoid speaking what was really on her mind.

She swung her mage's staff out from under her cloak and brought it down hard on the stone floor, cracking it. The strength of the action and sudden movement made the round man jump back with alarm.

"For the love of Maxwell," she said with a dangerous glare in her eyes, "As a citizen of Auj Oule by birth I demand that you grant me an audience with the king _now_." Each word was articulated carefully and each syllable made the man shrink back further as her staff and her eyes started to reflect a steely gray. Collecting herself again, she smiled sweetly and added, "Please."

"If it is an audience with the king you seek, I am here," said a low, deep voice from behind her. "There is no need to break the floor tiles."

Elize turned to see King Gaius staring at her with an inscrutable expression. When he stepped closer his eyes widened with recognition.

"Elize?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Erst-" she started, but caught herself and dropped a curtsey instead to the king of Rieze Maxia. "Your Majesty, I am researching something regarding booster research…about Wingul…." she faltered when she saw a reaction in his eyes and spoke more gently. "Perhaps Your Majesty would like to hear my appeal in a more convenient location than the hallway?"

Gaius looked at the young woman before him curiously. She was no longer the slip of a naive girl he knew but had blossomed into a young woman with intelligent eyes. He expected no less from his Prime Minister's prized protege.

"Yes," he responded. "I am about to eat. Come with me." This king offered his elbow to her like a true gentleman, and Elize marveled at how much Rowen had rubbed off on Gaius. He had been much more intimidating to her when she was a child but now, though still towering over her at over six feet, he seemed very human and less god-like in person. She was happy that he and Rowen got along so splendidly.

Still, she hesitated.

Noticing this, he added, "We are old comrades are we not? Besides, Rowen would give me a fierce tongue lashing if he thought I acted rude to his beloved granddaughter in any way. There is nothing more hair raising than seeing my prime minister angry. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while. You were still in school last I heard."

"I am eighteen now," she smiled.

"You are reminding me how old I am," he grimaced. Elize only laughed in response. The Minister of the Archives had to pick his jaw off the ground as he watched the king escort the strange young woman to his private dining room.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Yeah, I know you're gonna have opinions about this pairing, but in my twisted little head, it works...hahaha. I didn't intentionally start out with this pairing but it sort of fell together like this. I totally struggled with why, where and how, but this is the result! It wouldn't be the first time I made an odd pairing that oddly worked. So let me know what you think.<p>

-K


	3. The chimera's wing

**Chapter 3: The chimera's wing**

Since they had traveled and battled together years ago, they fell into a fast familiarity once again. As they sat in his dining chamber and ate a simple, deliciously cooked meal, Gaius then realized something was amiss.

"Now that I think on it, you never did go anywhere without that doll. Though I remember you and Teepo made laudable partners when we linked in battle. He had the most impertinent comments; it was quite amusing. Though I suppose as your puppet, it was really _you_ who said such impertinent things to me back then." Elize blushed and looked away, sipping her gourd soup from a silver spoon.

"At my age I can hardly be carrying a stuffed doll still, Your Majesty," she explained.

"Erston," he corrected.

Elize looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then relented with a smile. "Yes, of course." It was odd calling the king by his first name but it was how King Gaius preferred to be called by those closest to him. Though most of the contact she had with the king was through Rowen, she found it surprisingly easy to speak to him alone, no matter how long it had been, just like when they had traveled together.

Like this, she nearly forgot he was the king of the entire country.

"Initially I wanted to put Teepo away since I didn't want to use him as my social crutch. But after meeting my friends at school, and Luna… I realized Teepo was already a part of who I was so I brought him when we traveled with Ludger. He was my first friend from the Institute, after all."

Gaius observed the brief, hollow look in her eyes that she was able to blink away. It was a look he understood from experience that came with great loss and suffering. She was like him in that respect, when he was that age.

"Yes, which brings us to the topic that brought you here today. You are looking for the whereabouts of the research subjects at the Institute. For that, you wish to see Wingul's belongings?"

"In my study of medicine at Talim I read that extensive first generation booster exposure may have had negative, chronic side effects on the users. We were all exposed at one point or another. Academically it's a good subject for a research paper but from a personal perspective...I need to know how they're doing, or if they need help. Nils left us to Wingul, but Wingul is gone. I don't even know where to begin to look." A wistful expression passed her eyes but it was gone with a blink, followed by a genuine, beautiful smile. Her pale face lit up the room as she did, and the glow of her golden hair against the candle light made her seem almost spirit-like. "I just need to know if they're all right."

"What will you do when you find them?"

"Go over any symptoms they might be experiencing and if necessary, I would ask that the government provide for their medical care and expenses."

"Of course," said Gaius. "As the king of Auj Oule and all Rieze Maxia I owe a responsibility to the weak and exploited who suffered at the hands of my subjects, and to set them right again." His brow wrinkled. "I heard what you said to the rotund minister of archives. But how came you to be a person of Auj Oule? You hardly look native."

Elize giggled at his description of the man who had given her such a hard time earlier. "I was born in Auj Oule. I suppose Rowen didn't tell you how Jiao knew my family when he was a fugitive or how I was sold by the Kitarl to the Institute?"

His eyes darkened at the word "sold." Slavery had not shadowed Auj Oule for many centuries and he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps it was too intimate and personal in nature for anyone but you to reveal. I knew of reports that people had been kidnapped for research. I recall that Jiao asked me if he could leave the Chimeriad for a short time to take a girl away to Hamil because he owed her family a debt, but I did not realize then what he meant. I would not press you for further detail if you do not wish to share."

Elize took another sip of her warm tea and looked at the flickering candle in front of her but said nothing. The pain of the past was a distant memory now, yet she did not like to dwell on it either.

"You have become one of the strong ones," he mused, "though you were weak and needed protection in the beginning. You are like Jude in that respect. I suppose you studied medicine to follow him?" There was a wry smile on his face that invited her own smile in response.

"I'm not in love with him, if that's what you're implying. But yes, I studied medicine to be like Jude. Since I know healing artes, I wanted to learn more about herb lore and medical techniques for everyday people so I could teach them to help themselves. Now that I am able, it's my turn to help anyone who needs it."

King Gaius looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then answered, "I have heard your petition and I agree with you, wholeheartedly. I will give orders to have Wingul's room opened immediately and you are welcome to its contents."

When the castle steward was roused from his room and and asked to open a sealed door for a young woman in the middle of the night he was a bit grouchy. But when he noticed the king was standing sternly behind the girl with arms crossed the steward wondered who the girl was and how she could influence King Gaius on such a whim.

The door creaked open and the smell of must and time assaulted her nose. She held a hand to her face but suddenly someone held a handkerchief in front of her. Elize gratefully took the king's kind gesture and stepped inside. After opening the windows to let the night air in she lit the candles with a small fire spell and looked around. There were books neatly piled, papers stacked and an untouched bed but nothing out of the ordinary.

She went straight for the pillow at one end of the bed and turned it over. Sure enough there was the journal.

"You knew where to look?" asked the king in surprise.

"He had a habit of keeping important items close to him. If he didn't travel with it I'd imagine he'd slept with this here, just as he did at the Institute."

"You were close enough to him to know that?" Gaius asked.

"I wouldn't say we were close. I found him...curious. I liked to watch him." Elize flipped through the pages of the journal and scanned the last few entries. "We were different. I didn't really speak much then so he did most of the talking. He was fierce, and he was loyal. He was smart and he was ruthless. But sometimes he smiled at the things I said. He thought it was important for humans to try to exceed their limits and encouraged me to do so. That was all I really knew of him."

Scanning the pages of the journal she ran across several references to a person of the Long Dau clan, Belburu.

"Do you know a Belburu of the Long Dau tribe?"

"He attended Lin's duties when he was no longer watching over the Long Dau. He is still alive, though I have heard he has taken ill recently. He lives in Xian Du."

"I suppose I will go to Xian Du again, and make inquiries," she said as she stepped over to the candelabra to blow it out. Before she could do so a sudden onset of coughing clutched at her airwaves and nearly sent her to her knees. She held the handkerchief against her mouth and breathed in the scent of lavender. It soothed her.

Immediately Gaius was her side, holding her up and leaning her against his solid form for support. "Are you all right?" Extremely concerned he rushed her out of the room.

"Just a dust allergy," she dismissed. With a wave of her hand all the remaining candles in the room flickered out.

"You seem a bit feverish," he said, his large hand over her forehead. "Rowen would never forgive me if I let you set off in this condition. Let me send someone to make the inquiries for you, and you rest here in the castle until you feel better."

"But I-"

"You cannot help the weak if you are not strong."

She nodded resignedly in consent.

Elize closed the journal, taking one last glance at the room of someone she had once known but was no longer of this world. He was one of few people who had shown her kindness when the rest of the world did not. "He was like a dragon who flew too close to the sun," she said wistfully. "But he was such a beautiful dragon."

"He would not want us to dwell on the past," Gaius said softly.

She looked up and smiled. "True. Perhaps he is still watching over you. I think he would approve of who you have become. A dragon who became the sun."

Gaius looked at her curiously and an unfamiliar feeling stirred in his chest. "Shall I show you to your room?" he asked.

"My room? I'm already staying at the inn…" she said.

"The gates are locked now and it's too cold to venture out into the night in your condition. Come with me." At that commanding tone Elize walked beside him, appreciative of the protective warmth of his arm around her shoulder.


	4. Princessia in the snow

**Chapter 4: Princessia in the snow**

Gaius practically forced her to stay in the castle. He had even sent someone to check out of her lodgings at the inn while attendants waited on her as if she were an invalid.

While she was alone, she went over the grim details of Wingul's side-effects noted carefully in his journal. She wondered if he had intended that someone would read his words after death claimed him. A certain passage gave her pause.

_"My loyalty to Gaius is unwavering but I fear my time grows short. I must outthink Ilbert one last time if I am to pave the way for Erston and let him fly. He is most beautiful and most magnificent when he is undeterred. I will be his strength so he can move forward. I wish I could see him through to the end..."_

Though she felt she was intruding upon the man's private thoughts, Elize understood Wingul's devotion. Elize lived to help Rowen and Driselle achieve their ideals because they were now her ideals. Gaius was someone Wingul could truly believe in and be blinded by the beauty of the king's purpose and purity of his conviction. Gaius had, after all, risen from nothing to take over an entire kingdom and managed to rule it justly.

When she was done with it, she returned the journal to his room under the pillow and had the steward lock the door. His written words would remain as a memorial to a man who sacrificed everything he was for his king.

Having made up her own mind to not waste time, Elize spent most of her time in the library reading up on Auj Oule medical arts when she could sneak away. No matter how attentive the servants and herbalists were Elize knew her symptoms were getting worse, just as predicted. She needed to get to the others in time.

As she was searching the pages of an ancient medical text she heard the sound of determined footfalls taking long strides across the breadth of the patterned library floor. She turned and saw the king staring down with an extremely displeased expression, arms crossed.

"They tell me that you will not stay in your room and rest," he frowned. Elize couldn't help but let out a little laugh at his reaction.

"This is no laughing matter. If you become worse Rowen will never let me hear the end of it. As king of all subjects of Auj Oule, I command you to return to your room." Standing up straight from her comfortable lounge chair, Elize had to crane her neck upward further to look at his face, unflinching.

"I am no longer a registered citizen of Auj Oule. I am registered as a member of the House of Sharil in their census. I don't think you have any sway over me now as king of Auj Oule." Elize put her hands on her hips and smirked at him defiantly.

"So you are only a citizen of Auj Oule when you want me to do you favors but you are no longer my citizen when I give you orders?" he laughed.

"Indeed," she smiled.

"How vexing," he concluded, admitting defeat and standing down. "Though you are not related by blood, I suppose Rowen has bestowed upon you all his annoying traits through his tutelage."

"Rowen is the wisest man I know," she beamed. "I will take that as a compliment."

"Vexing, indeed," he sighed. "Then as king of Rieze Maxia, I order you back to your room," he said with a smug sense of satisfaction. He paused and his brows furrowed again when he saw she was still in her nightdress wrapped only in a shawl.

"Why are you parading about the castle with nothing on?" he demanded. "You will certainly make yourself worse and it is unseemly to flaunt your figure in such a public place." Gaius took off his royal cape and wrapped it around her slim figure for good measure. Elise blinked at him. He was, in an endearing way, rather old fashioned.

"Come," he commanded once again and he headed for the side passage she had used to get back to her quarters, away from any onlookers. Since he was so much taller, the cloth pooled at her feet and all around her, making it difficult to walk. In exasperation Gaius went back to her side, picked her up and carried her in his arms as if she weighed nothing and walked briskly back to her room.

Too shocked to comment on the sudden proximity of his face Elize could only quietly look forward. Stupefied by the feel of her soft form against his body and turning beet red when he saw a hint of her collar bone from underneath her shawl, the king hurried to her room and gently set her back down. The sudden change in position made her accidentally drop the book she was holding.

"If you need books I will have them brought to you," he said sternly, picking it up and facing the window but not looking at her directly for some reason. He looked down at the open page showing a delicate pink flower with a voluminous bloom.

"The princessia flower. It is an herb of superior medical value and extremely rare in Kanbalar."

"It grows in the Silent Cave," said Elize softly.

"Does it? I had no idea."

"It's difficult to find, but there are many things you can notice if you'd only take the time to look."

"You positively sound like Rowen when you say things like that."

She laughed, "I suppose I do."

He put the book down and walked over to her. Reaching out his hand to touch her forehead he noted that her fever had gone. His hand slipped down to her cheek, stroking it once before falling away. He turned to leave and called out behind him, "I'm going back to work."

It wasn't long after he left that another rap on the door revealed a messenger who had located Belburu and returned with a list of people he could remember having been freed from the Labari Institute. There were nine total, and next to their names was written their last known location. The first was in Kanbalar, coincidentally. Elize hurried to her closet to change.

Dressed in her traveling clothes, Elize snuck past the guards in the hall in search of the first person named on the list; a boy named Edgar she vaguely recalled a dark haired, pale boy with a marble in his hand.

The Ministry of the Census listed an address on the outskirts of town. Asking around for the general direction she was led down an alley that opened up to a back lot house in a small corner. The house seemed deserted as the windows were shuttered and there was no signs of water jugs or laundry or any other indicators of everyday life. Going back the way she came she happen upon an old man. Elize asked if she knew Edgar, who would have been a child when he lived in this neighborhood. The old man recalled a childless family had adopted a sickly boy who loved marbles, but had heard he passed away.

She meandered back slowly the way she had came, but not in the direction of the castle. Her heart beat with a dull ache and she sighed, looking upwards towards the midday sky. They had all been orphans, children whom no one would miss. That fact made their slavery at Labari Institute even more pitiful.

The list noted another resident of Kanbalar. Deliah, a girl she knew came from Rashugal, had red hair and long lashes and if she had grown up, Elize knew she would be a stunning young lady. She walked back into the main square and into the inn. Taking some refreshment and her midday meal, she asked the local tavern keep about Deliah, but a nearby porter had overheard their conversation and interrupted. He introduced himself as Lohwan.

"My fiancee fits that description," he said. "Del works at the potions shop but she's not there right now. She's been rather ill lately and we're wondering if we should move to a warmer climate to help her recover."

Convincing him that she was an old friend Lohwan agreed to take Elize to their flat. As she walked in she heard the sound of coughing and a raspy voice asking for Lohwan. He helped Deliah sit up and Elize was a bit taken aback at how sickly and wan a once beautiful face had become. She waited in the doorway until she was noticed.

Deliah's brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Who might this be, Lohwan?"

"Her name is Elize. She says she knows you from when you lived together as orphans."

The red headed young woman's eyes went wide as she looked at Elize again and smiled in recognition.

"Hello, Elize."

"Hi Deliah," she said shyly. "I hope you don't mind but I came to see how you were."

Deliah let out a little deprecating laugh. "I am as you see. An invalid at the ripe old age of twenty." Elize went over to sit down on the chair beside her and held her hands. She asked Lohwan if he could make some honey tea for Deliah and he went off to the kitchen to comply.

"You're so warm," Deliah smiled. "I see that Fate has been kind to you."

"Teepo and I… we found some really great people who did some amazing things…. We destroyed the Schism and saved the world. We did something worthwhile. The research they did to us…it wasn't for nothing."

"Oh," said Deliah in astonishment. "You traveled with Professor Mathis and the living Maxwell?"

"I did," she beamed. "With Teepo's help I did my best."

"That's good," said Deliah with a satisfied smirk.

As Deliah went over her symptoms, varying in severity Elize recognized some similarities between her own illness and that of her acquaintance. She took copious notes in her notebook.

"I suspect your implant is affecting your heart and lungs. You'll need to undergo some scans at Fennmont or Trigleph," she concluded.

"Oh, we don't the money for that," laughed Deliah.

"King Gaius is my sponsor," smiled Elize. "He's willing to assist any citizen of Rieze Maxia who was at Labari."

"That's wonderful," beamed Lohwan, returning with the tea. Elize sprinkled some herbal powder she had mixed for her own respiratory symptoms into the hot tea and made sure Deliah drank it all. She sent a note to the resident herbalist in the castle to retrieve Deliah for observation in the Ministry of Healing.

Elize then set off in the direction of the Silent Caves as the sun was setting.

Using her powers to vanquish the small nuisances that were in her way, Elize made it to the crawl space she knew so well inside the icy cavern. When she made it to the clearing, to her relief, her garden was still there, growing more abundantly across the field than she remembered. Though her house was gone, the echoes of her childhood still seemed to reverberate against the cavern walls.

Plucking a handful of flowers she held them close to her heart and said a silent prayer. Elize had no desire for vengeance but the pain only dulled over the years, never disappearing. A sudden fit of coughing overtook her and she used the king's handkerchief to cover her mouth. Again, the scent of lavender filled her mind and calmed her. Elize looked down and frowned at the blood stained cloth. She didn't have much time.

Fate was cruel to her after all.

Feeling weak, her body swayed and she lost balance, collapsing in the field of princessia flowers. _I'm not ready to die yet…but perhaps just a little rest…Mama…Papa…. _Her mind began to wander and then go blank.

Elize thought she heard the sound of Rowen and Erston calling her name, beckoning her back to her senses. A soft hand cradled her head and a pair of strong arms lifted her off the ground. Rowen's face hovered before her.

"I'm home," she said weakly.


	5. Lavender scented sentiments

**Chapter 5: Lavender scented sentiments**

_"Elize,"_ said Teepo's concerned voice. _"You gotta wake up, otherwise you might never do it again. C'mon now, wake up."_

Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment Elize didn't know where she was. Lungs constricted, a wave of coughing started to wrack her body. A clean handkerchief found its way to her face and she grasped it tightly and inhaled the scent of lavender. She turned to see Gaius sitting next to her bed. In his hand was her notebook, his expression inscrutable. Elize wondered how long he had been watching over her.

"Why did you conceal your illness from me?" he asked, although it sounded more like a demand.

"Would you have reported to Rowen and locked me up?" she challenged.

"I may have," he admitted sternly. His eyes bore all the authority of his crown and his jaw was set in his displeasure.

"That's why I didn't tell you," she retorted defiantly, her eyes reflecting dark green in the candlelight. "I didn't want anyone to pointlessly worry about something they can't undo. I need to do this and you promised to help me."

"So I have," he said, letting out a slow, steady breath to calm himself. "The woman you sent is being tended in the castle. I…read your notes. I had...no idea of what had gone on there."

She looked away. He had seen her sketches, data and research regarding Labari that she never spoke of to anyone. Until Nihls joined the research team, life at Labari had been miserable. From the testing, needles, cold floor, cages, shock treatments, implants and the horrible food, she had written everything down to decipher any patterns that might help her unravel the mystery of her own illness. Elize sat back against the abundant pillows on her bed and looked over to the window sill where someone had watered the princessia flowers in a delicate porcelain vase.

"Rowen told me about the princessia in the Silent Caves."

"Oh." His eyes bore a deep expression; concern and compassion mixed with sadness as his hand reached out to touch her face.

"I cannot abide human suffering...but I also had different goals then. Forgive me. I had just come into power yet I did not know," he said in a low voice, "and did not come to your aid."

She took his large, calloused hand in hers and held it gently. "If you had known it would not have changed anything as we were strangers. I chose to walk my own path. I still am."

He offered a empathetic look. "I too suffered much when I was young. Inept rulers drove my people, good men, to their deaths because of archaic traditions and stubborn pride. I held onto nothing but anger and used it as my blade. It was a miracle that neither of us gave in to despair."

"But Erston found his path and became king," she smiled.

"And that slip of a girl walked her path, becoming a strong and admirable lady."

Elize looked down shyly at his words.

Rowen stood at the door and cleared his throat. He eyed the pair with great scrutiny. Immediately, Gaius pulled back his hand from hers and stood up so that Rowen could take the seat beside her. Rowen's grumpy expression reserved for Gaius turned grandfatherly and soft again for Elize.

"I'm so glad you are awake, my dear Elize. My old heart had quite the scare." He sat on the bed and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Rowen," she said almost tearfully. "I couldn't tell you. You were in the midst of negotiating Parliament's duties with the Six Ruling Houses. It was never my intent to upset you."

"Oh now, now," said the old man, patting her back. "I could never be upset at you, Elize."

"I on the other hand received quite the tongue lashing," sighed Gaius.

"Well deserved," the old gentleman snapped back.

"I had no idea she was so capricious," the king insisted. "Next time I will be better prepared." He shot a stern glance in her direction again and Elize did her best not to laugh. She stuck up her chin defiantly and smiled, "Do your worst."

After Rowen reprimanded her for being so careless with her health, both men bade her goodnight and snuffed out the candles as they left. Outside, Gaius eyed the old man's serious look with caution and then Rowen finally spoke.

"What are your intentions with Elize, Sire?"

"My intentions?" asked Gaius, taken aback by his Prime Minister's words.

"There is a look in your eye when you are with her that both piques my curiosity and unnerves me at the same time. If it is only friendship you offer, I have no objections. But I would be against any deeper attachment as you are a horrible match for any woman, let alone my Elize." The old man's words were calm but they stung like ice against the king's sensibilities.

"Your meaning?" he demanded.

"You are married to your work. Any woman unfortunate enough to cross paths with you would soon find you haven't any romantic feeling in your body and could not utter two words of compliment to a lady if your life depended on it, let alone words of poetry or love."

"You don't mince words, do you, old man?"

"I speak the truth," chuckled Rowen. "Elize has a need to help others that is in it's own way soothing the little girl of her past. She continues to blossom and is meant for great things. She would need the support of someone who cared for her deeply, attentively, and more than he cares for himself."

"I see," sad the king solemnly. "Then I hope she finds him someday."

Rowen raised an eyebrow. "We are in agreement, then."

Gaius entered his bedchamber and went to his work desk where many papers had been piled on by his staff. Each document required a seal and his signature and it seemed it would be another long night. Yet Rowen's parting words seemed to reverberate in his head. "_She has many suitors in Sharilton. I hope to live to see her happily wed and this illness will be nothing but afterthought in her years to come."_

He didn't know why it bothered him. She was a mere child when he first met her but what irked him most was that he did not see her as a child anymore. "I am being nonsensical. She is still young," he insisted.

Gaius shook any stray thoughts of her out of his head. Above all he was a man of self control. He had crossed paths beautiful women before and every time he felt nothing. It should not be any different now. He had never needed a companion before and this was hardly the time to change. His government was establishing groundwork for a parliamentary system and there was no need to divert himself with lofty gifts like love and affection.

_These are not things I deserve...not after everything I've done..._

After all, he was a man who usurped the throne, paving a path soaked with the blood of those who opposed him.

"I walk my path alone," he muttered as he poured himself a glass of wine. Strolling out onto his balcony he took in a deep breath of cold, fresh, night air. It was invigorating. Just as he was turning back towards his desk, the light of a candle caught his eye. A cloaked figure walked back around towards the Ministry of Healing, wisps of golden hair catching the light.

"Damnit, can she not stay still for just _one_ moment?" he cursed under his breath and followed after her.

"What in the name of the Four is going on here?" the king demanded as he stood in the doorway of the Ministry of Healing. Elize immediately went up to him and put her finger to his lips and told him sternly to keep his voice down. He was taken aback by her sudden command of the situation and she turned around and ignored him as she and the herbalist prepared medicinal paraphernalia on a nearby table. He then bowed and grumpily went back to bed.

"If you're going to stay, pluck the petals from this princessia flower and pinch off the stem." She handed him a mortar and pestle. "Grind the remainder into here." He sighed in exasperation but did as he was told.

"I was restless," she explained.

"Oh really?" he asked dryly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I thought I would try out a new formula for Deliah."

"Of your own making?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," she replied. "I studied the herb lore of Auj Oule for two years at Talim as an extracurricular course through the Academy." she said as she measured a thin, white powder onto a a measuring spoon and put it into a vial of water that was just about to boil. "My medicines are currently sold on the market, with Alvin's help."

"So you help govern the people of Sharilton, you assist in fortifying relations with the Six Ruling Houses, you create medicine and you are trying to save the lives of the Labari research subjects," he said, brow furrowed. "It seems you are busy."

Elize answered thoughtfully, "You and Rowen, Jude, Leia, Milla, and Ludger - everyone is doing their best to change the world for the better. I would be remiss of my responsibility if I didn't do the same. I also wish to create a better world."

"Oh?"

"A world where...children do not suffer. To right these past wrongs someone must help those who were at Labari. Perhaps I can bring them peace, and perhaps...obtain it for myself."

Gaius's hands went still as he observed her expression. A strange tug in his chest urged him to console her.

"May joys from afar beget joys close to the hearth..." the king recited. "The old man's favorite quote."

"Exactly," she smiled and the hollow expression passed.

He noticed a bundle of flowers on the table. "Lavender?" asked Gaius.

"I've grown attached to this scent." She lifted a sprig to her nose and inhaled gently. "The traces linger with you."

He was a bit surprised at her words but more surprised that his face grew flush.

"It was…my mother's favorite. Karla told my laundress to press my handkerchiefs with lavender for some insidious reason of her own no doubt."

Elize giggled. "Lavender means 'love and devotion' in the language of flowers. Your mother must have been a wonderful woman. Your sister seems very kind."

"True on both counts," he smiled wistfully.

"Family is precious," she said without expression as she measured a greenish liquid and continued to work. The king watched her with fascination. Her hands were delicate and precise. He caught his breath and looked away when he noticed the soft contour of her neck.

"Deliah was exposed to a first generation booster like Wingul. I hope this can ease her distress," she sighed. Her fatigue finally caught up with her and she placed a forehead in one hand.

"You have pushed yourself too far," he said sternly. "Come." She could not argue with him this time.

As they walked back toward the royal apartments she faltered a little and clung to him for support. "You should not work yourself to the bone," the king chided and picked her up effortlessly off the ground.

"The pot is calling the kettle black. Do you still sleep only four hours a night?" she retorted.

"Well, yes," he answered stubbornly. "There are many things that need to be done."

"You need to sleep at least six hours or more," she reprimanded.

"Impossible. I cannot warp time like Chronos."

"Can't you be more efficient?" she challenged.

"Impertinent," he responded in a huff. She let out a little laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck to secure her position. Gaius' grip around her waist involuntarily tightened as his body went rigid and the feel of her breath on his neck overloaded his senses beyond logic.

"Even your neckerchief smells like lavender," she said sleepily, inhaling a lungful of it.

"Elize," he said, pleading.

"Are you all right? Am I too heavy?"

Without a word he put her down and pressed her gently against her chamber door.

"Erst-?!" she said before letting out a little gasp as he rested his forearm against the door and moved in closer to inhale the scent of princessia flowers.

"You should be more aware of the effect you have on men. You are innocent and yet appealing in your innocence. If it is not your intent, then please be more reserved."

"I-I'm sorry, Erston…." she breathed as she looked into his serious, tortured, dark brown eyes tinted red and gold in the torchlight. Elize thought her heart would beat out of her chest, embarrassed at both this exchange and that he might hear it. His masculine and chiseled features at this distance gave her thoughts she would define as forbidden, or what Teepo would call "adult."

Life taught her that youth did not deter things like friendship and love, nor did it suppress courage. If she was dying, and this would be the only opportunity to experience something...if he was willing...

_Shouldn't I?_

She rued the folly of her youth.

Elize leaned into him on the tips of her toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

><p>Chapter notes: Ok, I'm not into <em>lolicon<em>, but I felt that if she grew up Elize would be an interesting young woman. In exchange, of all the male characters in Xillia2, I felt kind of bad for Gaius, whom I presume lives the life of a monk. I needed someone to be her anchor, and he is pretty darn strong. I have a feeling you're going to flame me but thank you for reading this far.

-Kero


	6. Duty, blood and family

**Chapter 6: Duty, blood and family**

Had Elize been a less sensible lady she would have succumbed to her inner persona and squealed like a schoolgirl through the castle halls to anyone who would listen that she had shared her first kiss with the king of Rieze Maxia, however inappropriate and imprudent it may have been. But her poker face was taught by a master, none other than Alvin Vint Svent, and her calm self arose victorious as she took her tea with Rowen with a serene smile. Thankfully the king was nowhere in sight and so there were no reminders of that night's shocked expression, rapid pulse and the full sensation of a second kiss instigated by her partner; nor the sound of shuffling feet and strong arms in the dim light that pushed her into her chamber and closed the door between them without another word exchanged since.

"The Minister of Healing tells me that they have located five survivors. Is it enough for your research?" asked Rowen calmly, though his eyes showed deep concern.

"I've sent what data I could gather to Jude and Talim Medical School has been tasked to refine the medication I've designed. The good news is that I get some of the profit from the sales."

"I see more of Alvin's influence has rubbed off than previously thought," smiled her mentor. "But you're certain you can return to work?"

She folded the lavender scented handkerchief neatly in her lap. "I can only wait and believe that things will get better. In the meantime, I won't dwell on it. As King Gaius always says, we must more forward."

Rowen wondered what she was hiding behind her demure smile as she sipped her tea but since she was looking much better, he too wanted to believe she would be cured. Otherwise, nothing was amiss. Nothing but the king of course, who did not show himself except in the Audience Hall and at Parliament meetings. Gaius was as active as ever but the expression on his face was strained, as if he was concealing something from his prime minister and he was purposefully avoiding Elize. If the king was simply heeding his prime minister's words, then perhaps Rowen was over thinking it.

She slid a formally sealed scrolled parchment across the table. "This is a proposition that the king secure the area in the Mon Highlands for princessia cultivation. This is a valuable asset to Auj Oule that should be protected."

"You can't simply ask him?" Rowen asked nonchalantly.

"We shouldn't forget he _is_ King of Rieze Maxia," she said meaningfully. "I've imposed too much already." Thankfully, Rowen dropped the subject and agreed to deliver it to the king himself.

The entourage from Sharilton arrived shortly thereafter and Elize was already miles away when the king finally retired to his chambers again, rolling his fatigue off his shoulders and taking a glass of wine to his favorite chair. It was then that he saw his GHS blinking at him. Flipping the cover open he saw one simple message.

_"Thank you."_

He grumbled and drank the remainder of the wine in one toss. Though he was doing his best to try not to think of the lady these past few days he was failing miserably at that task. Now that she was gone, he wondered if he would finally get some peace. The king was patiently waiting for the time when he would no longer feel guilty in Rowen's presence or ruminate on how the lady had stolen...what exactly had she stolen? Without ability to shake the feeling, he distinctly felt that something was now missing. With a grunt of self loathing he thought perhaps this is what they meant when they called someone a "late bloomer."

"I am...too old for this," he lamented as he sank deeper into his chair and closed his eyes to sleep.

As Elize traveled to Sharilton more often than not her thoughts traveled back to Erston. She could not shake the feeling that she found him considerably changed, perhaps at Rowen's influence. Even more so the persona of "Gaius" stepped aside for Erston to resurface, perhaps unintentionally. She saw inklings of it when he befriended the locals of Trigleph, traveled with Ludger and the others, and learned how to connect with people - perhaps something he had not done for a long time. Now, he was kinder and more eager to empathize, or perhaps, Elize supposed, he was always this way underneath that cold exterior.

She on the other hand had grown thoughtful and serious, even more so now with her illness. Yet underneath she could feel another her emerging in his presence where formalities were dropped, smiles shared and the connections between them more distinct than she previously realized. It was something akin to the lost girl at Labari Hollow, yearning for freedom, searching...wanting...what exactly, she couldn't be certain. This uncharted territory, a desire to share something with one person who was special beyond measure, was a novel and frightening feeling.

He was a man who commanded respect as her liege and she groaned inwardly at her own impudence yet her hand involuntarily touched her lips where that tenderness lingered, like the scent of lavender.

Elize sighed in spite of herself. She had acted on a girlish whim. He must have been moved by pity and years of suppression of depths of feeling underneath the mask of the king had finally taken its toll. It was only fleeting fancy, a girlish crush, she eventually convinced herself. Duty tied them to opposite sides of the country and it was pointless to think further on other possibilities. Elize's time was short, her life dwindling; she had no time for nonsense.

As soon as she crossed the threshold of Sharil Manor, before she could even shed her cloak, her undersecretary started talking nonstop about the day's schedule. Preparations for the arrival of the representatives from House Fenn and House Banya were of topmost priority. A letter had arrived from House Travis that no representative would be coming to the Summit. Ever since their illegitimate daughter, Agria, had burned down the manor and conspired to have her half brothers killed, that House had been upended. These were the political nuances Elize had to navigate for Driselle and there was still more to do. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves.

When the first day of the Science Summit came, Elize made sure everything was in place. She was determined to make the week succeed for Driselle's sake. As her sister turned on the charm of the Sharils with guests in the parlor, Elize moved quietly in the background, answering questions and maintaining the schedule.

Her undersecretary greeted the guests as they entered and the servants ushered people to the Hall, where Jude's noon symposium would soon take place. Elize was frantically looking for him since she could hardly send him up on the podium looking like a disheveled scientist, though, in truth, he really was. She only had minutes to spare and hurried as quickly as her heeled shoes would take her.

When Rowen and Gaius entered the Manor they could feel the energy in the air. It was a bustling atmosphere with nobles, reporters and servants chatting and moving, hobnobbing and discussing everything from the lunch menu, the latest fashions, to business and politics. It was exactly what Lady Driselle had intended when she proposed the Science Summit to the king.

Chancellor Marcia noticed and approached them first. "My, Your Highness, Rowen, you are both looking dapper today. I must say this is quite the gathering. I congratulated Lady Driselle on its success but I daresay much of that has to do with my dear friend, Elize," she smiled proudly.

"I agree wholeheartedly. Might I interest you both in some refreshment?" asked Rowen.

"Are you regressing to you inner butler?" asked Gaius dryly, eyebrow raised.

"I can't help it. I served the House of Sharil for many years. Coming here is like coming home," the old man chuckled. "I've an urge to start polishing the silver."

"Then allow me to assist," smiled the Chancellor. "I'm quite handy in the kitchen. But I don't think we have time to polish the silver." Gaius didn't bother interrupting the two when they got into a mood like that and sat himself down in a fluffy sofa in the empty sitting room nearby. Closing his eyes he told himself to relax. He hated crowds really, but things like this were a necessity as king. The lack of sleep seemed to be catching up with him; he almost heard her voice in his head chiding him for it.

"Elize! There you are," said a cheerful, familiar voice. The king's eyes flew open and he remained still behind the high backed sofa. It was unbecoming for a monarch to hide behind furniture but he was at a loss as to what else he should do.

Elize apologized. "I know I promised to talk to you before everything began but I was hunting for a comb. Jude's hair was a bird's nest. I had to force those cowlicks down."

Leia giggled at the thought.

"It's about to start, shouldn't you be in there?"

"I just wanted to touch base with you on the material you sent. I wanted to thank you for trusting me with it."

"I wouldn't trust anyone but you with writing the article, Leia," smiled Elize. She paused thoughtfully and thought of Milla. "Human curiosity is limitless but there is a fine line between science and morality we mustn't forget. Technology is on the rise it's important to remind everyone of where we've been."

"On top of everything else you're doing, you still have time to think philosophically? I'm so proud of you!" said Leia passionately, squeezing her friend tight. "How are you feeling by the way?" she asked with genuine concern. Before Elize could answer a commotion at the front door interrupted them.

A commanding voice ordered a servant to fetch him a glass of water at that moment and Elize and Leia turned to see an older, portly gentleman standing in the doorway. Her undersecretary acted courteously and ushered his group into the study suggesting refreshment before joining the symposium.

"That's a pleasant fellow," said Leia sarcastically. "I don't envy you having to navigate your way through the nobility and their egos."

"That's Baron Humphrey of the Chevalle family. For the record, he is _always_ that unpleasant. His family has been trying to raise itself since House Travis has lost influence."

"I've heard of him. His family made a fortune doing business but they aren't really of noble stock," commented Leia.

"That's both his passion and his weakness," said Elize thoughtfully. "Sadly...he's also my maternal grandfather," sighed Elize.

"What?!" exclaimed Leia, but Elize pressed a hand to her friend's mouth.

"He does business with the House of Sharil. I inadvertently found out when I investigated his background. Apparently he had wanted my mother to marry into one of the Six Houses but she disobeyed and was disowned. We're connected by blood but he's no longer my family."

"My, my, do I smell another scoop? A tale of heroism, romance and intrigue?"

As her friend's eyes started to glimmer, Elize shook her head and laughed as she flicked Leia's forehead affectionately.

"You are a dangerous friend to keep," she smiled. "He comes here often without the slightest idea of who I am. I don't care, really. I'm lucky to have you and Jude and everyone else as my new family," she shrugged.

"Awww, shucks," blushed Leia, wrapping the younger woman in a bear hug that Elize had pry and peel herself out of.

"Too many _pinkist_ feelings," she ordered and pushed her friend towards the hall. "Get in there _now_ and do your job."

Thinking she was alone again, Elize checked her reflection in the mirror. Make-up was hiding the circles under her eyes and her gaunt completion. She pulled a pill box from her pocket and took her medication. "Just survive this week," she encouraged herself in the mirror with a fist of determination. "Then you can sleep as much as you want. You can do this." Just as she was about to go into the main Hall, her vision blurred and she stumbled forward. But for a pair of sturdy arms holding her up, her face would have collided with the floor in a very unladylike manner.


End file.
